


Howlin' for You

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: “Well,” Mika said, “‘s’true that Kokkun makes a cool wolf too~ Ya eat up all the scary people.”Flashing his teeth, Koga tilted his head up proudly, preening at Mika’s praise. “It’s as you say! I’m the lone wolf that protects ya from all the humans.”Mika smiled, lowering his hand from Koga’s head. “I’m the Red Ridin’ Hood that was thrown away into the woods. I thought I’d die all by myself. But a big bad wolf found me, and now things ain’t so scary anymore.”(Mika and Koga, on a cute date full of sweets, costumes, and kisses.)





	Howlin' for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xarnluz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/gifts).



> This Kogamika brought to you by Jess' request and my thirsty Kogamika hands. Hope you enjoy this, Jess~!
> 
> SOME NOTES: I have no idea what Koga and Mika would actually call each other and the 2-B pajama event was never fully translated sO I just went with Jess' cute headcanons~ Also I saw a screencap where you can suggest to Mika in the Halloween event that he wear the Red Riding Hood outfit or something? Well I was here for that so here you go. Unfortunately Mika can't make dresses but goddamit one of these days I will put him in the most beautiful dress he deserves (please Shu please).

Kagehira Mika poked his head out from behind the door that was open ajar. A steady stream of the day’s sunlight was flowing into Shu’s sewing room, shining on the velvets, silks, and needles resting on the table. 

“Uhh… Oshi-san? I’m leavin’ now,” he called into the room. 

Inside, Shu was standing in front of the mannequin, fussing over one of the many costumes he was being commissioned for this year’s Halloween event. It seemed like the magical night was approaching far too fast, and Mika was getting quite worried that Shu was going to be overworked these next days. He’d already seen him have a word with Kiryu Kuro the other day to get some help, and even Tsumugi seemed to pitching in on the side when Shu wasn’t looking. Mika couldn’t pretend he wasn’t more than a little jealous and cursed his clumsy hands that could never hope to assist Shu with his magnificent sewing. 

Focused as he was, Shu hardly gave Mika’s words any notice. Mika poked his head in a little more, looking like a cat begging to be let in a small space.

“Oshi-san?”

“Mika-chan is trying to get your attention,” Mademoiselle pointed out from where she sat on the desk, where she could oversee Shu’s work. “Let’s not be rude to the good boy.”

Shu straightened up at last, casting a sharp glance over his shoulder. “Yes, Kagehira, what is it? You know I’m rather busy.”

Guilty, Mika shrank back. “’M’sorry, Oshi-san. But, uh, I’m goin’ out now. Remember? I’m meetin’ up with Kokkun today.”

A frown knit Shu’s delicate brow. “Oh. You mean Oogami Koga. Yes, I recall you requesting the day off. Well, be off then, I’ll get a lot more done if you’re out of the way.” Right on cue, he turned back to the costume, pinning it in several places.

“Are ya sure ya don’t want me t’help ya, Oshi-san? I could cancel--”

“Don’t talk nonsense, it’s quite rude to cancel engagements. I didn’t raise such an unruly doll!” Shu stuck in one last pin then paused. “You’ve been working quite hard to prepare for this event as well. Even dolls should be allowed to play every once in awhile. Be off, Kagehira.”

Surprised, Mika continued to hover at the doorway. But Shu appeared done with his say, and was fully focused on his work again. Mika knew better than to disturb him any more, so he carefully shut the door and made his way out of their home. 

The cool autumn air immediately blew his hood off when he stepped onto the street. His long red cloak billowed behind him, and he had to admit he rather liked the effect. It made him feel giddy and childish in the best way, and his excitement only mounted when he thought of the day’s events in store for him.

Kagehira Mika was going out on a date. He had no idea what to expect, given that he hardly thought he’d ever go out with anyone, much less find anyone that he wanted to get close to in the first place. Mika had been rather good at keeping others’ attention off of him all his life, too paranoid that they’d think him too weird in terms of looks and personality. So ever fantasizing about dates was way out of his league.

Except, almost out of the blue, Koga had cornered him one day in the classroom after everyone had left, and casually asked, hands stuffed in his pockets, “Hey… Wanna go out and do somethin’ together, sometime?”

You could’ve given Mika a million tries and he’d never think that  _ Oogami Koga  _ would ask him out. The UNDEAD boy was rather notorious for his dislike of people and social skills about as well-polished as Mika’s. 

Had there been signs? Perhaps it wasn’t too far-fetched. They were in the same class together after all, and as the year progressed and Mika became a bit more social thanks to Arashi’s influence, he and Koga managed to have a few conversations together. 

Koga was also the first one to look at his eyes and so  _ boldly  _ proclaim what he thought of them.

_ Weird _ , Mika had thought the first time they truly locked eyes and he could see the blatant intrigue burning in Koga’s stare.  _ He’ll definitely yell out how weird they are, what’s wrong with my eyes, how could I be born like this-- _

“Y-ya got somethin’ t’say?” The effort to be aggressive failed, Mika’s voice coming out quiet.

“Your eyes,” Koga muttered at last, coming even closer to Mika. He blinked, his own amber eyes widening. “They’re pretty fuckin’ awesome, y’know.” 

Arashi called the mismatch of blue and yellow cute. Shu proudly noted Mika’s eyes as strange and beautiful, perfect for Valkyrie. But this -- this was the first time Mika had heard  _ pretty fuckin’ awesome _ . 

From then on, Koga had demanded that Mika stop trying to pull his unruly bangs over his eyes whenever he was around, and to stop looking down. He had such a large, toothy grin whenever he could see Mika’s eyes, seemingly proud that Mika was starting to show them off more. Mika’s heart fluttered under the strength and interest of such an unabashed stare. 

Maybe there  _ had  _ been signs. 

Signs that Mika had quietly wished for this too. Whatever it was that brought him to this day, he couldn’t hold back his smile, a certain lightness in his steps and in his chest that were like balloons taking to the sky.

Mika continued his walk until he arrived in front of a display of carved pumpkins and scarecrows. Familiar autumn spices like cinnamon and apples wafted temptly out from the park grounds that had been transformed into a small Halloween festival of food stalls, activities for children, and crowds dressed in costumes both simple and elaborate. It was still a week until Halloween itself, but it looked like plenty of people were celebrating every moment closer to the special, spooky night. 

Awkwardly, Mika lingered close to the entrance to stay away from the flow of the crowd. He pulled his hood back up and carefully hid himself next to a nearby scarecrow. Ah, here was a familiar friend. He had mismatched eyes just like Mika that were made of buttons, and his smile was crooked while straw sprouted out of every haphazardly-done seam. 

A shadow fell over the scarecrow from behind Mika, snapping him out of his silent companionship with it. A stranger? A weirdo?

“Oi, what’re you doin’ hidin’ behind this thing? I couldn’t find ya!” 

Oh, thank goodness. Mika would recognize that voice anywhere. “N-nnah, my bad!” Mika spun around, nearly bumping into Koga from the close proximity where he stood. He stumbled a step back to give them room.

Koga closed that distance anyway though. He leaned in like a dog about to sniff at a stranger. There was his usual scowl on his face as he reached out and plucked at Mika’s hood. “What’s this s’posed to be?” 

“Oh, ya noticed!” Mika was pleased to switch the topic to his costume. He smoothed over his white button-down with modest frills along the center, and the black corset wrapped around his already tiny waist. His red shorts were neatly folded right above his knee. As he moved, the basket he brought swung around his wrist, the contents rustling around under the checkered cloth.

“Ya said I could wear a costume too if I wanted, an’ I was thinkin’ out loud ‘bout what would match yer wolf costume. Anzu-chan was close by an’ recommended Little Red Ridin’ Hood t’me. It was simple t’put together in such short time, so I went with it~” Mika gave a small twirl so that Koga could get a better look and so the cape could flourish out like so. He was rather proud of himself. The clothes and corset were something Shu already had, but the cloak at least was made by Mika himself since it was such a simple pattern. 

Koga was sporting wolf ears that blended rather naturally into his messy, gray hair, and had on slightly-torn clothes. Mika noticed that his nails had black claws attached on top of them. He was impressed by Koga’s own efforts to his costume, and it gave him a wild look that matched his personality. In a way, it was like Koga decided to just dress up as himself; it stirred up some warm endearment in Mika’s chest.

_ The ears _ , Mika zeroed in on them,  _ they look reeeeal cute an’ fluffy…!! Wanna pet… _

While Mika stared in awe at the ears, Koga stared with interest up and down Mika’s costume as well. His gaze was rather low though, on Mika’s exposed legs and the form-fitting shorts. Mika, embarrassed, resisted the urge to cover himself with his cloak; his skinny legs weren’t anything special, but Shu seemed to like them. Did -- did Koga like them too?

“Ya wanted to match?” Koga finally echoed.

Mika’s smile waned some. “No good?”

“No!” Koga held out his hands, quickly trying to keep Mika’s mood from falling. “No, ya look good! I almost thought you were a girl though… But you and your mentor always dress all elegant, huh? If it’s what you like, it’s whatever, I ain’t gonna trash the thought you put in it.” He cleared his throat. “You’re real pretty, Micchan.” 

Mika’s smile couldn’t be contained. “Thank ya kindly~” 

“Ready then?” Koga nodded to the park festival.

Mika nodded, attaching himself to Koga’s side, both to keep himself from getting lost and to keep as minimal contact with the crowd as possible. But as they wove further into the heart of the festivities, Mika slowly relaxed. No one was really giving him a second glance. Then he realized, why would they? They were surrounded by people in make-up and costumes. At this time of year, in celebration for a holiday all about the Strange, why would Mika’s eyes stick out? 

Besides, he was with Koga. As long as he remembered that right now,  _ Koga  _ was who mattered and not strangers, then he would be okay. His eyes were  _ awesome _ . When he thought of that, he started walking a little more confidently. 

“Have ya eatin’ yet?” Koga pointed to some of the nearby food stalls with his claw. Sweets and glittering candy apples and grilled meat were showcased and sold, their scents even more tempting up close. 

Oh crap, he totally forgot to make something at home before he left. He’d spent too much time trying to figure out how to get the damn corset on without disturbing Shu. Now, the familiar pang of an empty stomach squeezed at his insides.

“Nnahh, I didn’, but…” Mika held out his basket, lifting the cloth to show Koga the sparkle of candy wrappers inside. “I brought lotsa cheap candies in case we got hungry, that way we don’t gotta spend money on food.”

“Ohhh, that’s pretty resourceful,” Koga said, looking genuinely impressed. All too soon though, his determined scowl came back. “But that ain’t real food! I brought ya out here to have a dating experience! Just this once, I’ll treat ya. So pick whatever ya want.”

Mika pressed his lips together, hating the thought of someone providing for him. Shu did that enough by merely letting him live in his house. All the money that Mika was making now was for Valkyrie’s funds, and he never left much for himself. But that was okay with him. He was used to being without.

But Koga’s sharp eyes gave no room for argument, and in fact advised in their burning strength that talking back was inadvisable. So Mika put on his most grateful look and bowed.

“Th-thank ya, Kokkun! I don’t like bein’ indebted to anyone, so I swear--”

“Oi, you start spouting crap like you payin’ me back while we’re on a date, and I’ll never forgive ya! Let me treat you, dammit, I’m bein’ nice!” Koga huffed, turning to inspect the stalls before stomping off towards one with the banner ‘Trick-or-Treat Taiyaki!’.

Mika quickly stumbled along after Koga, awkwardly standing beside him as he purchased the  _ taiyaki  _ for them. He handed one to Mika then led them through the throng of people. Without making a fuss, he took Mika’s hand with his own, keeping them from being separated. Or maybe… Mika dared to wonder if this was Koga’s way to reassure him that he wasn’t mad. Mika knew by now that Koga’s fuse was short, but things that truly made him stew in anger were actually few and far between, and he got over things surprisingly easy. 

Mika started nibbling into the crust of his  _ taiyaki _ , licking up the flaky bits that stick to his lips.  _ Kokkun is super kind. He don’t look it, but like Oshi-san, he’s very reliable and kind.  _

“Gack! Wha’s this--  _ Chocolate _ !?” Koga stared in disbelief at his taiyaki, melted creamy chocolate peeking out inside the crust.

Laughing a little at his reaction, Mika pointed out, “The sign said trick-o’-treat. There’s probably all sortsa fillin’s inside.” He held his out. “Want mine if ya don’t want yers? ’S sweet potato.” 

“Uh. That’s fine then. Thanks, Micchan.” They swapped  _ taiyaki  _ then resumed their walk.

Before Mika knew it, he was squeezing Koga’s hand and smiling into his new chocolate  _ taiyaki _ that had a mighty canine-like bite in it, his heart already feeling full. 

The rest of the afternoon proceeded smoothly. They stopped to play a few street games, though it seemed the two of them were rather terrible at them despite their best efforts. Mika suspected that Koga had been trying to show off and win something for him like he tried to do. When they sat down at a picnic table, Mika offered him some candies in consolidation, and that seemed to lift Koga’s mood some. 

Children curious about the candies came by, and Mika didn’t hesitate to share his bounty with the approval of their parents. They complimented his costume, and Mika was grateful for his hood and bangs that would cover most of his embarrassment. 

“You’re...surprisingly okay with kids,” Koga remarked after the sixth child to get some candy left. 

Mika covered up his basket, smiling. “Oh, well, I got along with the kids in my hometown a lot. I guess, I was kinda a big brother ta them? So even though I get anxious aroun’ people, kids are okay with me.” He unwrapped one last candy -- the wrappers all had designs of eyeballs -- that he kept out and pushed it between his lips. Strawberry-flavor.

“Taking care of brats… That’s pretty respectable.” Koga enjoyed his candy his own way -- that was, he didn’t just roll it around in his mouth like a more normal person, but started munching into it only a few seconds in. Mika kind of worried about his teeth, but he chalked it up to Koga fittingly having a strong set of jaws.

Eventually, they got back up and explored the park some more. There was a booth that was doing face-painting, where Koga stopped to get fearsome claw marks painted on his cheek. Mika didn’t like the feeling of paint on his face too much, and only really put up with make-up on stage because Shu was the one to apply it. But he wanted to join the fun so he let the face-painter give him a matching set of bloody claw marks on his opposite cheek. 

Koga stared at him with raised brows. “Ya didn’t have to get the same thing, y’know.”

“I know! But I wanted us to keep matchin’. I think I looked too innocent before.” He raised a hand and pretended he was flexing imaginary claws. “On Halloween, Red Ridin’ Hood can be scary too.”  

Koga cocked a grin at that, seeming pleased with Mika’s answer. 

Apparently, they did look rather impressive together in their costumes and new paint, for soon after the face-paintings people approached them asking if pictures were okay. Mika was too camera-shy and pulled his hood closer over his face, but Koga luckily defended him from anyone that came by with their smartphones raised. 

“Ya should’ve been a knight in shinin’ armor instead, Kokkun~,” Mika teased after Koga growled at the next pair of adults that tried to coo at them. 

Koga bared his teeth. “Wha’s that? A knight? No way. Too flashy.”

Mika hummed, agreeing to that to an extent. Wild definitely suited Koga a lot more than something as pristine as a knight. He glanced up at the fuzzy wolf ears again. Cute things suited Koga too.

_ Aah, I can’t take it anymore _ . He  _ had  _ to give into temptation. He reached up, petting at Koga’s ears and hair, grinning at the priceless surprised look he got. “Well,” he said, “‘s’true that Kokkun makes a cool wolf too~ Ya eat up all the scary people.” 

Flashing his teeth, Koga tilted his head up proudly, preening at Mika’s praise. “It’s as you say! I’m the lone wolf that protects ya from all the humans.”

Mika smiled, lowering his hand from Koga’s head. “I’m the Red Ridin’ Hood that was thrown away into the woods. I thought I’d die all by myself. But a big bad wolf found me, and now things ain’t so scary anymore.” He reached out and threaded their fingers together.

Maybe it was too sentimental a thing to say, but Koga didn’t pull his hand away or snort at Mika’s story. He squeezed Mika’s hand, his amber eyes burning brightly. 

After one last round around the park, Koga suggested that they leave.

“My place ain’t far. Want to stop by for a bit?” His cheeks started to color, accenting the blood-red of his face-paint. He averted his eyes from Mika. “I mean, y’don’t  _ have  _ to, but…” 

“Oh. I wanna! Would yer family mind?”

Koga shook his head. “It’s just me and Leon at home. I got my own place when I got accepted into Yumenosaki; it was just easier than commutin’.”

Mika had never heard of that before. It was...surprising. Of course, Mika could relate, but he’d been lucky enough to have Shu offer him a place to stay. At least Mika had Shu and Mademoiselle to be at home with. Did Koga ever get lonely? Probably not, since he always went on about disliking people, and seemed to love his dog very much. 

“I wanna visit yer place. I wanna finally meet Leon-kun too.”

“Ya sure your mentor ain’t gonna mind?”

Mika thought of Shu, some guilt welling in him as he thought perhaps he should help him out after all. But he remembered the reprimand he got; Shu raised a good, respectful doll even if Mika could be defective sometimes.

“Nnah, Oshi-san kinda wants me outta the way of his work. He said to have lotsa fun with ya today.”

Koga snorted, apparently amused. “Guess even he has unexpectedly kind side sometimes. Alright, well, great! Let’s go then.” 

* * *

As soon as Koga unlocked the door to his apartment, excited barks approached them at a rapid pace, until a ball of fluff barreled right against their ankles. Mika yelped, stepping to the side as a little corgi that was unmistakably Leon ran in circles around Koga’s feet before scrutinizing the new scent that Mika carried.

Koga slipped off his shoes, grinning at the sight. “I’m back, Leon! Didja watch over the place well?” He crouched down, and Leon immediately flitted away from Mika to hop up into Koga’s outstretched hands. 

Slowly slipping off his own shoes, Mika kept his eyes on the tender sight. He knew Koga had a soft side, and knew that a large part of it was reserved for the adorable corgi, but this was the first time Mika was seeing it first hand. The warmth of Koga’s smile actually reached his eyes, and his laugh was genuine as Leon slobbered all over his face. 

“Cute,” he said. Out loud. 

Koga, luckily, seemed to completely misinterpret Mika’s words. He beamed at the comment. “Right!? He’s a real good boy! Here, let him get to know your scent, it’s important.”

“Oh, uh…” Tentatively, Mika offered his hand out. When Shu started maintenance on him, it always started with outstretched arms, so Mika gave Leon a similar stance to start scrutiny. 

Only a second after a single sniff, Leon seemed satisfied with Mika’s scent and immediately tried to pile himself into Mika’s arms next. Yelping again, Mika attempted to gather the fluffy dog properly, cradling him against his chest and trying to settle the frantic pawing of his cute, nubby legs.

“N-naah, so much energy!” 

“He likes you,” Koga noted, looking pleased with this. 

It wasn’t like Mika thought that there was a test or anything to this meeting, but he could see that Leon’s approval was a good indicator of a respectable human in Koga’s eyes. So even with the wriggling, heavy weight of Leon in his arms, Mika did his best to pet him and reciprocate the pleasure of meeting.

He laughed as he shook his head out of the way of Leon’s wet nose. “Hehe, haha! So soft! Oshi-san can’t deal with animals, y’know, says their fur would stick everywhere.” 

“That’s a sorry excuse. Ya just gotta be able to be more attentive. I heard from that vampire bastard that your mentor is damn meticulous; if he cleaned up his attitude, he’d be a decent owner maybe.”

The image of a cat nesting on a pile of new fabric or a dog biting into a costume or knocking delicate Mademoiselle off her perches wasn’t a pretty one. “Nnah, Oshi-san’s more a doll type. Yer a good one though.” He addressed the last part to Leon, rubbing a hand up and down his back, ruffling the fur. Leon licked at Mika’s face some more in agreement. “Hehe, ya think I’m a good boy, too, Leon-kun~?”

“Thought the same thing when I met ya.” Koga said it quietly, and with his eyes on Leon and a hand petting behind his ears, Mika couldn’t tell which of them he was talking to. If it was Leon, he’d assume that same playful voice would come out of Koga’s mouth. 

But then Koga glanced at Mika, their eyes meeting, and his cheeks immediately grew red again. He pulled back, starting to clear his throat against a fist at his mouth. “A-anyway! If ya wanna eat, I can make somethin’ simple, otherwise let’s watch a movie.” Without another word, he rushed further into the apartment.

Reluctant to put Leon down quite yet -- and indeed, the corgi seemed perfectly at home resting in Mika’s arms -- Mika followed Koga. The apartment was a bit small, but of course Koga probably didn’t need much room since he was by himself. There were tennis balls and knots of chewed-up rope scattered on the floor that were undoubtedly Leon’s toys; his water and food dishes were also close by. 

Even though he was home, Koga didn’t seem in any hurry to change into more comfortable clothes, or even removing his ears. Mika suspected that he must really be attached to the costume, and that was rather cute in its own way. Not having any free hands, he shook his head until his hood fell back, but kept his cloak wrapped around himself as he joined Koga in the living area. It was furnished only to a basic level, with a small couch and a shelf of CDs and a few DVDs. 

Koga went to the couch, picking up the laptop resting there. “I don’t have a TV, so you’ll have to deal with a laptop screen for the movie.”

“Tha’s fine with me!” Mika plopped himself on the couch. Leon finally wriggled out of his arms, but he proceeded to make himself comfortable draping himself heavily over Mika’s lap. Mika idly carded his fingers through the soft fur, pleased with the attention. He couldn’t interact with people all that well, but it looked like he was just fine at attracting children and pets.

“You don’t wanna take that off?” Koga pointed to Mika’s corset. “It ain’t uncomfortable?”

“Mmn, I’m used ta it. Oshi-san has me wear things like this on stage all the time so I barely even notice I’m wearing it.” It wasn’t like it was particularly tight or anything, especially since Mika couldn’t hope to tighten the strings much without Shu helping him out. 

“Valkyrie is weird when it comes to costumes.” Koga wrinkled his nose, and Mika briefly entertained the thought of anyone trying to force Koga into wearing a corset, and got a funny image of him snapping his jaws and growling. 

Suddenly, Koga’s hand reached out to him, his fingers feeling thoughtfully over the glossy black satin. “It  _ does  _ look real nice on ya, though…”

Heat filled Mika’s cheeks. “Oh. Thank ya kindly~”

He didn’t have any particular preference for movies, so Koga decided they’d watch the thriller already in his laptop. Mika pressed himself close to Koga’s side, shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip in order to see the screen on Koga’s lap. 

“This okay, Kokkun?” He was always slightly worried about overstepping Koga’s personal space.

But Koga just nodded, staring very intently at his laptop screen. “That’s… I-It’s fine.” 

As the movie went on, Mika ate some more of his candy and tried to share with Koga, but he claimed he’d reached his sweets capacity that day. He took a few pieces anyway shortly after, to indulge Mika, he assumed. It made him smile, anyway.

“Oi,” Koga started right after a particularly intense chase scene between killer and victim, “tell me if it gets too much for ya, yeah? Don’t want you gettin’ nightmares.”

Back in his hometown, Mika didn’t watch movies all-too-often. He rarely had money to go to the theater or have time to watch movies anyway; the only time he ever really saw films was when he babysat neighboring kids. The movies were cute, and Mika liked singing the songs, but he liked the thriller Koga picked out too. It was fast-paced and exciting, and he liked his heart beating harder from the intense music and acting. 

“I like this! I like scary stuff as well as cute stuff,” he patted Leon for emphasis, who shook his tail in approval, “so I don’t mind.” He also made a point to cuddle closer with Koga, resting his cheek against his shoulder. He also wrapped his cloak around himself and Leon like a blanket. This was the least-romantic movie in existence, but Mika was all-too-happy just to have Koga by his side, to spend time with him and get to meet the famous Leon at last; he just wanted to keep getting closer and cherish this moment forever.

Today was truly the best day ever.

At the most inopportune time after a murder scene, Leon got to his feet and moved closer to start licking at Mika’s face again. He obscured the laptop screen and Mika indulged him with some pets, not having the heart to push him down. His slobbery doggy tongue tickled against Mika’s cheeks and nose, and he started to laugh.

“Leon-kun! Tha’s alotta kisses! What, do I smell like candy now or somethin’?” 

Leon only got more excited by the attention, continuing to nuzzle at Mika. 

Koga put his laptop to the side, trying to intervene. “O-oi, Leon, come over here--”

“No, no, ‘sokay! He’s jus’ super happy is all. Ain’tcha?” Mika giggled, breaking away from Koga to ruffle Leon’s fur and hug him. Eventually, he toppled over to the other side, still snuggling with the excitable dog. His weight pressed on his chest, and Mika tried to urge him off his feet by hugging him tight. On cue, Leon laid down, still sniffing at Mika’s hair and giving him more doggy kisses.

“He’s really giving you a lot of attention…” Koga muttered it to himself, and there was a curious edge to it that caught Mika’s attention.

“Kokkun, s’fine! He has lotsa love to give!” Mika started to return the kisses, pressing his lips into Leon’s fur. Leon panted happily.

“O-oi! Okay, now! Leon, it’s dinnertime, so get over here, y’hear?” Koga got up from the sofa, and as soon as the sound of a rustling bag then food hitting the tin bowl, Leon leapt off of Mika and skidded into the kitchen at high speed.

Koga returned to the living area, scowling for the first time since he entered the apartment. Mika sat back up, rubbing the slobber from his cheeks.

“That was fun~”

“I have no idea what got into him. I mean, I get that he likes you, but…” Koga continued to huff, sitting himself on the couch with a heavy plop. 

Mika lowered his hands, the smile slowly waning from his lips. “I-Is it bad that Leon-kun likes me?” He widened his eyes. Of course! Koga would be angry if his own beloved dog was paying attention to someone else more than him! “’M’sure he still love ya best, Kokkun! He jus’ wanted to get t’know me, like ya said--”

“Yeah, but I took you out because  _ I _ wanted to get to know ya! And after such a good time, I’m not even the one ya wanted to kiss or wanted a buncha kisses from!” 

Mika stared, his brain slowing down then gradually rebooting to understand what Koga had just said. Koga’s brow was still deeply furrowed from his expression, but his face went pink then red, struggling to keep his composure. By the rapid beat of his heart and heat under his collar, Mika wasn’t far behind from him.

“’M’havin’ a real good time with ya!” Mika quickly reassured. “This was...one of the bes’ days of my life. My head is...all filled with Kokkun now, so if… If ya wanted ta kiss… Ya can jus’ do it.” Mika sidled a little closer, reaching out for Koga’s hand. “I wanna kiss ya the most, y’know…” 

At last, Koga’s scowl fell, his lips trembling slightly as he released a ragged breath. He clutched Mika’s hand tightly and, without delay, leaned forward to claim Mika’s lips. Mika hardly had time to close his eyes like in the movies or prepare himself.

The kiss was… Rough. And wet. Really wet. Mika quickly opened his mouth to accommodate the insistent push of Koga’s slick tongue against his lips. His surprised, then needy groan was muffled, and he held onto Koga’s shoulders to keep steady. He tried to match the vigor of Koga’s kiss, the press of his lips and slide of his tongue licking at Mika’s own wet muscle, sucking Mika’s bottom lip. 

“Micchan…,” he murmured, breath hot before going in for another slobbering kiss. The mash of their mouths was audible and wet, saliva pooling in Mika’s mouth, saliva that tasted like Koga, running down the corner of his mouth... A shudder raked up Mika’s spine. Oh god. Oh god this was so  _ sloppy  _ and rough yet sweet and  _ overwhelming  _ and, and--

Mika  _ loved  _ it.

At some point, Koga took advantage of Mika utterly growing weak under the kiss and pressed him back against the couch’s cushions, keeping close on top of him. 

“Kokkun,” Mika gasped. Koga moved on from his lips to press more kisses at Mika’s jawline -- tongue pressing out against his burning skin first before Koga’s lips closed down on it with more lewd, wet sounds. Teeth scraped against his earlobe then nipped at it. Mika whimpered. “ _ Kokkun _ !” 

Snapped from his spell, Koga pulled back. His lips were glistening with saliva, and Mika suspected he couldn’t be any better with Koga’s saliva cooling against his jawline, a thick strand hanging down his chin and one corner of his mouth. Mika could taste nothing else except Koga. 

“W-was that-- Ya didn’t like it? Fuck, I’m real messy at it...”

Mika shook his head. “No! I loved it real good, Kokkun~ It was real nice.  _ Too  _ nice…” He reached to touch his earlobe that still pleasantly tingled from Koga’s bite. So he was sensitive there. Mika never knew. But when Koga on top of him like this, Mika suspected there was a lot about his body that he didn’t know about, but it was responding positively to everything Koga did. His blush felt like it extended to his ears and neck.

Koga looked visibly relieved. He gave a tiny grin. “Good.”

With a smile, Mika reached up and touched Koga’s fluffy costume ears again. Soft and wild, his wonderful boyfriend.  _ An’ I wanna kiss some more... _

Koga seemed to feel the same way, his face inching closer to Mika’s once more, amber eyes burning with desire. 

Suddenly aware of their position, Mika murmured, still smiling, “Ya gonna eat me now, Mister Big Bad Wolf?”

Koga’s grin widened, flashing his fangs. He nuzzled his nose against Mika’s neck. “Well… Ya  _ do  _ smell really sweet…” Then his mouth claimed Mika’s once more, eagerly licking that sweet, wild taste right up.


End file.
